


Here comes the rush before we touch

by were_duck



Category: Sunstone (Webcomic)
Genre: BDSM, Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Fisting, Genital Torture, In Public, Married Sex, Masturbation, Rope Bondage, Yuleporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 12:58:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13054485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/were_duck/pseuds/were_duck
Summary: Ally and Lisa take it up a notch for their anniversary.





	Here comes the rush before we touch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elf (Elfwreck)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> Thanks to my lovely betas, [redacted]. You are superstars. Any remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> Elfwreck, thanks for requesting this fandom, and for being open to dirty kinky porn. I had a great time writing this, and I dearly hope you enjoy!

They got in from Christmas with Ally's in-laws late on December 25th, stuffed full of goose and glad to be back in their quiet home. Ally barely had time to shuck her coat and pull on pajamas when Lisa ambushed her, sliding into her lap on the couch and shoving a wrapped gift into her hands.

"Merry happy, wife," she said. "I know you've got something good planned for tomorrow, and I thought, well, maybe you could put this to good use?"

Ally kissed her, then tore into the wrapping paper like a tiny kid, eyes lighting with delight when she saw what she got. It was a new kit, thin rope, two 30 foot and two 15 foot pieces of 4mm hemp custom-dyed by Alan---red, of course, but that particular red, that shade that looked so good with Lisa's hair. He must've done several test batches, since hemp never dyes the same as leather. 

"It's beautiful… is it from Monk?"

"Of course," Lisa sniffed, affronted. "As if I would sully our boudoir with anything less."

Ally pulled one of the shorter lengths from the box and casually unraveled it, letting it slide between her fingers. Supple, exquisitely conditioned. "You must have something special in mind?"

"You're not the only one with good ideas," Lisa retorted, and slipped out of her robe. "I want to wear your rope tomorrow night. All night," she clarified, and her eyes were so dark it took Ally's breath away.

With a proposal like that, how could she possibly say no?

"It can be arranged," Ally said, completely geeked. "I'll see what kind of fancy designs I can come up with before our date tomorrow. Merry Christmas," she whispered as Lisa sank to the floor at her feet, holding her wrists together and setting them in Ally's lap. She bound her, holding the line from her wrists in one hand and sinking her other hand into Lisa's hair, grabbing at the roots at the back of her head and holding her down. She could feel Lisa relax, her breathing even out, as they sat in a rare moment of stillness together. 

Ally stayed up late after seeing Lisa to bed, researching body harnesses and fancy knotwork, practicing on her teddy bear when her leg wouldn't do. 

***

Lisa's skin, uniformly pale from the winter spent indoors, looked gorgeous as Ally's more elaborate than strictly necessary karada took shape. She hummed along to the Rihanna playlist Ally liked to have on when doing complicated rope. "So, what's the plan tonight?"

Ally looked up from where she was fiddling with the crosspiece knot between Lisa's breasts, trying to set the tension properly. "It's your Christmas present. You said, 'Ally, we haven't done a really long scene in months, what if you give me that for Christmas?' and I said, 'sure, I guess if you have a death wish, that works for me.' So, I have some ideas for how this will go, our standard limits, signals, and negotiations apply. Given that, do you want to know, or do you want to find out the hard way? Let me tell you, I'm _really_ hoping you pick the hard way. I'll tell you for free, though--I'm pulling from the list of shit you've said you're interested in trying but we haven't done yet."

Lisa bit her lip in that way that drove Ally a little nuts with wanting to take her down. "Yeah, sure. Surprise me. Oh god, I can't believe we're doing this!" she squealed, kicking her legs and laughing while Ally pounced on her to hold her still.

It was relaxing, indulgent, even, to spend so much time doing rope into the afternoon, obnoxious pop music and fresh squeezed orange juice and fat flakes of snow drifting past the window of their bedroom. The boudoir remained closed, ready to be the setting for a much darker time to come that evening.

Ally dithered a bit with knot placement on the rope that passed between Lisa's legs. All this effort wouldn't be in vain--Ally wanted to be sure Lisa would have something to squirm against at dinner. Lisa gasped as Ally tugged the line into place, hands hot on her shoulders.

"Now," Ally said, reaching into the bedside table to pull out a small wrapped gift. "Time to open your present!"

***

Lisa took about twenty minutes to get ready, which was about half as long as it took Ally to get the suit on and dither about how to handle her hair. It amused Ally to think of her having to wait, warm with nerves and anticipation.

"So…" Ally ran a hand up and down Lisa's back, fingers pressing in and rumbling over the rope, concealed by the structured dress. "Dinner? We do have that reservation…"

"I hate you. I hate you a whole lot." 

"You really do. Come on, they really hate it when you're late," Ally bullshitted.

Lisa wriggled deliciously, the silk of her blue cocktail dress straining over her breasts with every inhale. God, five years and counting, and Ally could still feel the low ache of want in her gut for her. Down, girl.

"Come on. It's only, what, five blocks? You got this, babe."

"Fuuuuuck, okay. Fuck me, that is… that's a lot. The package makes them sound so zen and peaceful but they are distracting as hell, Ally." Lisa glared at her, barely containing her grin.

"My love, the night is only getting started," Ally smirked, pulling her to her feet and helping her slip her flats on. 

They walked, hand in hand, and Ally couldn't stop grinning at her. Each sway of her hips, every step up or down, fuck. She was a badass, wearing goddamn _luna balls_ out in public with such unflappable (if slightly flushed) aplomb.

Dinner was full of innuendo, footsie when the waiter wasn't looking, and laughter. Ally told her to get herself off if she could, there in the restaurant with nobody the wiser but them. Ally promised it would be her last definite chance at an orgasm for the rest of the night.

Lisa swore, shifting against the knots between her legs. "You are a monster, my love. A true monster." She finished the appetizer on her plate, took a sip of her mocktail, and, gaze drilling into Ally, subtly shifted her hand forward in her lap. 

Ally sat back, watching, meaningless patter trailing out of her mouth to give her some more cover. She could see the frustration at her limited circumstance, the subtle lip bite, the way one hand clutched her water glass as she tried to cover for the slight rocking of her hips under the tablecloth. 

The waiter came, delivering their meals, and Ally held Lisa's gaze the whole time, as she paused, fully tense with the thrill of perhaps being caught. She brought her hands back onto the table, and Ally could see from the tension in her body, the shallowness of her breath, that she hadn't managed to come before getting spooked. 

Ally leaned forward. "Aw, too bad, honey. You can try again with dessert."

***

And so it was that Ally had a lapful of very frustrated, incredibly turned-on Lisa for the cab home--neither of them had the patience to walk. She clutched Ally's hand in hers, and when Ally brought it up to kiss her knuckles, she could smell the faint lingering scent of _her_ , layered with the grassy odors of hemp.

When they got home, Ally unwrapped her like the gift she was, peeling her out of the frothy confection of a dress and laying her back on the bed. She raised an eyebrow at the bundles of rope from their regular kit stacked neatly on top of an unassuming black box set on the nightstand by the bondage bed. The rope bit deliciously into Lisa's skin, highlighting the curves she was developing, the soft places of her lashed so temptingly. 

She had that devilish little grin on, the one that had become somewhat rare recently as the frenetic demands of Ally's work cycle and Lisa's freelance contracts, as well as the familiar domesticity of long proximity, had cut too much into their scene time. 

"How's my girl?" Ally asked, sliding her fingers under the rope criss-crossing her body, making a few adjustments to compensate for the way it had shifted during dinner. 

"Mmmmmmm," Lisa sighed, rubbing her face against Ally's chest as she cradled her, working the triple hitch in the back to finish the tweak. "Babe, 's been so long since we did this, fuck. I'm dying for you to fuck me and also I wanna stay here forever."

"Nice buzz, huh? You still feeling up for this?"

"Yeah, definitely. I want to try it, and I'm a little wigged, too." She shivered, and tilted her face up for a kiss. "I love being terrified of the things you're going to do to me."

"I love having you at my mercy," Ally said, taking her wrists and pinning them to the bed. "Now, since I know you'd just wiggle and that might kill my vibe, let's make good use of this body harness." 

Ally reached for another short length of rope and, binding her wrists, anchored them at her sides to the karada ties spanning her hips. She took two more lengths and bound her ankles to the same spot her wrists were tied off to at her hips, knees bent so her heels touched her ass and she couldn't close her legs. It was a tie Ally hadn't tried on her before, a sort of front-side-up hogtie that was restrictive but still maneuverable enough and comfortable enough to keep for the duration of the scene. 

Lisa tested the bonds, pulling with increasingly delighted futility as her feet and arms barely moved. Her little grunts of effort gave way to panting breaths as she gave up the struggle. Ally loved seeing her melt into the rope, the bright moment where the tension in her body gave way from resistance to willing participation. Watching her savor the freedom that bondage brings, the freedom from having to know what to do with your limbs, the freedom to cede responsibility for decision-making, was always such a rush. 

Ally ran her fingers down her thighs, pressing them even further apart, sinking into the flow of power between the sub and her dom. Lisa's skin was warm and pale, and Ally could see the tiny hairs on her thighs standing up. Ally let the moment draw out for a few breaths, rubbing her thumbs roughly into the muscles shivering beneath her touch. 

"I just want to remind you, before we get started, that you agreed to do this. Eagerly, I'd say," Ally said, leaning up to make eye contact and terrorize her just a little bit before they got to the good stuff. "You agreed to this, wanted it to be a surprise, even. I just want you to know, I take that very seriously." Ally leaned over her, dragging her fingers roughly along the tendons of Lisa's inner thigh and shoving two of them into her cunt, pressing alongside the luna balls. Lisa was gratifyingly wet from an evening of slow burn teasing. Ally leaned down to kiss her viciously, the kind of kiss that leaves no room for air. She seemed to be pretty far into subspace, her mouth opening for the intrusion rather than biting back with the playful energy she got at the beginning of a scene. Good. Ally had an agenda, and getting her into a receptive headspace would go smoother if they didn't get there through a protracted power struggle. 

Lisa whimpered, a sound that started as a yelp but ended up as a low growl as Lisa worked to relax against the kiss, her inner muscles twitching under Ally's hand, body suddenly taut like a bowstring from the intrusion. Ally pulled her hand from her body as she broke the kiss, reaching up to rub her wet fingers inside Lisa's lips and grip her jaw. She gave her face a little shake, delighted with the way her eyelashes fluttered gently and her shoulders relaxed a fraction.

"Y...yes, Ally," Lisa panted, her lips curving into a smile around her gasps as she struggled to recapture her breathing. 

"There's my good girl," Ally said. She leaned over to the bedside table and grabbed the box, settling back on her heels and opening it. She pulled out six clover clamps, one by one, and showed each to Lisa before placing it on her belly, the perfect staging area. The clamps were followed by a double wartenberg wheel, cold steel laid along her sternum, tucked under the rope crossing between her breasts. Lisa's eyes widened gratifyingly.

"Fuuuuuuuuck," she said as she obligingly tilted her knees even farther apart to give Ally good access, obviously with some effort of will. Ally touched her hand to Lisa's fist, tucked against her thigh. Lisa opened her hand and captured Ally's fingers, giving her three strong sweaty squeezes--the 'all good, keep going' signal-- while chanting 'fuckfuckfuck' under her breath. Ally gave her thigh a little smack in acknowledgment.

"Breathe," Ally whispered, keeping their gazes locked as she pinched and rolled her labia between her fingernails. Lisa hissed, shifting a little like she might pull away, before settling back into acceptance. With exaggerated slowness, Ally pulled her outer labia out, glancing down to position the first clamp before catching Lisa's eyes. She waited the space of another breath, clamp poised, before slowly letting the tension of the clamp set in. 

Lisa grunted, then breathed. Ally knew clamps were particularly challenging for her, even on nipples. Ally waited, feeling generous, until Lisa seemed to adjust to it, cracking her eyes open and tilting her chin in a tremulous challenge. 

"Feeling a bit cocky, my pet?" Ally said, delighted. Lisa curled into herself a bit, clearly gathering her courage, grinning with the wild abandon of someone committing to doing something really stupid for a really good rush. Her grin gained confidence, and her eyes were clear and bright when she met Ally's patient smirk with her own devilish smile. 

"It hurts, but it's manageable. The worst part is that they stay on and stay on and it's easy to brace yourself for a hit but how do you brace for something that sinks in and stays there indefinitely?" 

"Plus, you _know_ it's going to hurt a fuckton worse when it comes off."

"I hate you a really lot, you know that, right?"

"I love you too, babe," Ally said, and set the next clamp below the first without warning.

Her wail was part surprise and part pain, and fuck did that sound turn Ally on like nothing else.

"Four more," Ally crooned, placing two more on her outer lips so they'd be reasonably evenly spread. 

Ally paused to kiss her and finger fuck her again, feeling a luna ball's silicone weight rubbing against her fingers. Lisa gentled, the tension leaching out of her body as she drifted into the pain. Fuck, it was amazing to see her like this. It never failed to awe Ally, the deep places Lisa went to when they did pain play, the eagerness for the rush blending so smoothly with her fear of the first hit of pain. Lisa was gorgeous in all moments, but the specificity of how she took up play as a delight and a self-challenge, the way she inhabited her body with such curiosity and bravery… this was so beautiful. 

She whined into Ally's mouth as Ally let the back of her hand brush the clamps while fucking her slowly. Each tiny nudge of the clamps translated into such intense reaction, so that each small movement Ally made seemed to have a disproportionately powerful effect on Lisa. Ally indulged herself in it, glorying in the power of a control that required such focus and precision. 

"Two more," she said, breaking the kiss and pulling out again. Lisa growled in protest, and Ally figured that was invitation enough and set the clamp so it held her inner labia closed over her cunt. She followed it quickly with the last clamp, set lower to make access to her even more difficult.

"Fuck you!" Lisa yelled, and started giggling frantically with the rush of fear and endorphins. Ally grabbed her hand, pulse speeding up, but just got two squeezes back. Nearing done, but not there yet, then. 

"Settle into it," Ally crooned, brushing hair back from her forehead. "Lisa, it's going to be so good. You are so close, baby, and you're so fucking hot for this. You're dripping so much I could barely clamp you. So wet with wanting me, darling?"

"It's so much," Lisa panted, tears slipping freely down the sides of her face. 

"Yes, it is, and you're doing it. Six clover clamps, and just because I want them." Ally leaned down to take her nipple into her mouth, toying with the piercing with her tongue until Lisa moaned a little. "You're so fucking hot when you're mine."

"I'm always yours."

"Yes, and this right here?" Ally brushed her hand roughly over the clamps, making Lisa gasp and arch her back. "This is one of the many ways I know."

"Please, Ally," she whispered, tucking her face against Ally's. "Please fuck me, I want you so much and jesus fuck this hurts…"

"I love making you beg for me," Ally murmured, emboldened by Lisa's eagerness. She pulled the wartenberg wheel from the rope at Lisa's sternum.

The spikes on the wheel hurt like a motherfucker even on less sensitive body parts, Ally knew from experience. She felt rising glee as Lisa doubled down on the swearing at the first pinprick. 

"Agh, fuck fuck fuck, that… that fucking _tickles_ , it fucking hurts so much, please Ally please please _god yes_!" She yelped as Ally dug the wheel in, grabbing one of the outer labia clamps and pulling it taut to give herself good surface area. It left an invisible trail of pinpricks, some of which came up red on Lisa's skin as Ally drove the wheel with increasing pressure between the clamps on first one, then the other side. 

"Ally, I can't… I need you, please, fuck it's so much, please give me your fingers, please…" Lisa babbled, writhing. 

"You got it, babe," Ally said, setting the wheel aside and working two fingers back into her, careful not to dislodge the clamps holding her labia closed. 

The moment stretched out, probably only seconds, but how could Ally know? All she had was the sweet wet heat of her wife, the clacking of the clover clamps rattling against each other as she fucked her, the feel of Lisa's pulse against her fingertips as she pressed into her, reaching for the rough patch of that sweet spot inside her. 

Lisa was openly crying now, rocking herself back onto Ally's fingers and panting desperately. 

"I want to fuck you with my whole fucking hand," Ally growled in her ear, working a third finger into her between the clamps, pulling her lips very taut against both points. "I want to fist you and then clamp you after, while you're stretched around my wrist. I want to fuck you until you want to come and come again and can't fucking stand it, knowing I won't let you."

Lisa cried out, stilling with that particular tension she reached for when it was all she could do to stop herself from coming around Ally's fingers, and Ally took the opportunity to grip the handle of the luna ball and pull it out, pulling the two inner labia clamps off just as the balls emerged. 

Lisa, exhausted and flying high, screamed the kind of full-throated scream that Ally hadn't pulled out of her in months. Ally slid her fingers back inside her, holding them still against the tension of her thwarted orgasm. She relaxed, shifting against the rope and against Ally's hand as she settled into the space of the reprieve. 

"Ready?" Ally whispered, twisting her hand gently. Lisa sighed into it. 

"Yes, please, please do it, fuck, Ally, you feel so so incredible…" she babbled. She was so wet, and so hungry, rocking like she couldn't get fingers deep or full enough to suit her craving. Ally pressed gently in, firm and slow, and used her free hand to grab the lube from the box of goodies, pouring it generously over the widest part of her hand where it met Lisa's body.

"Just, yeah," Ally said, every ounce of her centered in the incredible place where their bodies were connected. Ally could barely form coherent words, sentences were out of the question. Ally touched her hand, and she grabbed it and gave three quick squeezes. 

Ally pulled two of the clamps off, and Lisa squealed as the blood rushed back into circulation. She sounded peeved, but Ally could feel firsthand (hah!) the warm gush.

It was almost anticlimactic, really, the moment she slipped into her, after the intense, slow focus of twisting and pressing and gentling her. She moaned, and Ally felt it against her fist, cradled inside of her, fingers curled tightly over her thumb. 

"Are…"

"Yeah. Yeah, baby, I'm here with you," Ally whispered, throat dry from doing her own share of panting. "You can come if you need to, now."

"God…" Lisa shifted minutely, and Ally felt it ripple against her. She shifted her hand experimentally, gently with Lisa's pulse and her breath and the movements of her body around her. 

It seemed like forever, and also like no time at all, as she seemed to roll seamlessly into her orgasm, crushing against the hand inside her. Ally took the last two clamps off as she came, and she screamed again and seemed to come a little harder for the added burst of pain. Ally rubbed her thumb against the compression marks, delighting in the squeals that elicited. 

"Coming out now, baby," she said, all pretense at cruelty lost under her frank admiration. "There we are." Lisa whined as Ally pulled her hand out, sticky and streaked with her. Ally brought her fingers to her own mouth and licked them while Lisa stared up at her, glassy eyes swimming. She allowed herself to be unbound, closing her eyes and floating as her wife released her from the rope. 

"That was…. My god," Ally mumbled, pulling her close for a cuddle. "Do you need water? Luna bar?"

Lisa giggled softly. "Luna bar, luna balls!" she said in a singsong. 

"You are such a dork. I love you so much, you weirdo," Ally said, relaxing. 

They rested there, trading gentle snark and pure joy in touching one another, as Lisa slowly swam back up from the place she had gone. 

"Hey," Ally said, nibbling her ear when her need to pee finally overcame her delight in the post-scene comedown. "You good?"

"Yes, oh my _god_ ," she laughed. "Fuck, those clamps were mean."

"That they were, my wife," Ally said, grinning at her. "Good mean?"

"The best mean," she said, sitting up and sliding off the bed. She leaned down, kissing the hell out of Ally before turning toward the door. "Wowwww I have to pee."

"Get in line, budger! Hey!" Ally smacked her ass to get a good squeal out of her, letting her get a head start on the bathroom. "Merry Christmas!" she called, grinning at the bird Lisa flipped as she skipped out of the room.


End file.
